


Catching ZZZ’s Despite Mammon’s Best Efforts Otherwise

by SeviineSilverSight



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Blanket pile, Blushing, Blushing Mammon, Breakfast in Bed, Canon Non-Binary Character, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Explicitly Non-Gendered Reader, Falling Asleep While Cuddling, Falling Asleep While Watching A Movie, Falling asleep in each other's arms, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Humor, Humorous Ending, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Late night cuddles, Literal Sleeping Together, Mammon is an idiot, Movie Night, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, No Spoilers, Non-Gendered, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Non-Binary Character(s) - Freeform, Other, POV Second Person, Random & Short, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Some Humor, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep, all the brothers are there i just didn't mention all of them whoops, all the brothers enjoy messing with mammon, also i'm just a hoe in general but eh, falling asleep together, i just love mammon so much and i just want fluffy moments with him, i'm very proud of myself for managing to write this, listen i'm a hoe for soft moments with mammon, lucifer enjoys messing with mammon, male reader - Freeform, no pronouns, so let me know how i did please, this is my first attempt at writing just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeviineSilverSight/pseuds/SeviineSilverSight
Summary: Inspired by Mammon's "Can't Catch Any ZZZs" chat.Mammon pays you a surprise visit in the middle of the night, and forces you to stay awake with him by stealing your blankets and turning on your tv to the loudest volume possible. You deal with him the same way you deal with every problem in the Devildom: with patience, acceptance, and barely resisting the urge to kill somebody.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 434





	Catching ZZZ’s Despite Mammon’s Best Efforts Otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into the Obey Me! fandom, so I hope y'all enjoy, haha. This was inspired by my own desire to just cuddle Mammon until he shuts up and falls asleep.

It was currently really fucking late in the Devildom, on the last day of the school week. The sun had set, and you were exhausted, both from classes, and from whatever time difference there was. All you wanted to do was settle down into your incredibly comfortable bed, wrapped in your blankets, and pass out for the night, and then the entire weekend. However, instead of doing that, you were staring blearily at your screen, eyes squinting as you tried to process what you just read. Blinking a few times, you stared in semi-disbelief at your D.D.D’s screen, re-reading the conversation you had just had with Mammon.

**Mammon:** Y/N, know what time it is?

 **Mammon:** It’s the middle of the night here in the Devildom.

 **Mammon:** Do you know the timer difference between here and the human world? No idea, do ya?

 **Mammon:** Well, I’m not tellin’!

 **Mammon:** That aside, you gotta be pretty tired.

 **Y/N:** If you know already, then let me sleep.

 **Mammon:** Afraid it’s not gonna be that easy.

 **Mammon:** You don’t sleep until I do, you got that?

 **Mammon:** And would ya look at that?! The ol’ Sandman forgot to sprinkle his magical sand in my eyes!

 **Mammon:** So strap in, buddy! We got a looooong night ahead of us!

You blinked slowly in utter confusion. He was joking… right? He wouldn’t actually keep you up all night with him? You blink a few more times, each time your eyes taking longer to open, feeling your D.D.D slip out of your hand and onto your mattress. Right. He was just joking, and he wouldn’t actually be able to keep you up over text, anyway. You sigh, and pull your sheets over your head, snuggling into your pillow. The comforting heaviness of sleep started to fall onto you, and your breathing slowed.

Just before you lost consciousness, the door slammed open, letting the light from the hallway spill into your room, and created a tall silhouette in your doorframe, hands on their hips, hair scattered, the outline of a jacket barely visible, coming together to form the shape of one Mammon. He strode into your room, flopping onto your bed, directly across your stomach.  
If the sudden noise and light hadn’t woken you up, the sudden weight of a full-grown demon crushing you certainly did. You bolted upright, coughing as Mammon casually pulled himself further onto your bed. He flipped himself onto his side, grinning at you as you stared at him with confusion and anger.

“I already told you that you ain’t sleepin’ until I am, and I'm wiiiide awake!”

“Mammon, I will kill you.”

“Ha! Good luck with that! But I want company while I’m stuck awake, so ya get the honor of stayin’ up with the Great Mammon!”

You groaned, and fell back onto your bed, squeezing your eyes shut. If you just wished hard enough, maybe he’d go away?

The sudden sensation of your body being revealed to the cold night air forced you up again, your body automatically pulling itself closer in order to preserve its heat. Looking around quickly revealed where your blankets had gone, as Mammon smirked in his own self-created burrito.

“Only way for you to get these back is if you agree to stay up with me!”

You glared at him, goosebumps rising on your skin as you shivered in the cold. Nights in the Devildom were freezing, and you were only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of thin pajama pants, decorated with hearts with tiny devil wings. You curled into a ball, refusing to give Mammon a victory. He frowned, before standing, resembling a fluffy bowling ball with legs. He walked to the small tv you had in your room, and looked back at you, grinning dangerously. The ball of blankets shook and shifted until Mammon’s hand emerged.

“Mammon, no.”

His hand stretched towards the power button.

“Mammon, don’t you dare.”

It inched closer.

“Mammon, I will coat you in butter sauce and throw you into Beel’s room.”

His finger extended, a hair’s breadth away from pressing the button.

“Mammon-“

The tv turned on with a blast of noise and color, leaving you speechless and sightless until your vision adjusted. You squeezed your eyes shut automatically, and you knew your face had set itself into a scowl. You opened your eyes to see Mammon a few feet away from you, a sarcastic grin splitting his face.

“You’re dead to me, Mammon.”

“Doesn’t matter, you’re stayin’ up with me. You fall asleep when I do, got it?”

“No. I’m going to sleep and you can’t stop me.”

“How sure are ya about that?”

He shuffled towards you, before falling onto you, huge mass of blankets and all. Trapped underneath your own blankets and a dumbass demon, you struggled to break free, to no effect. You were perfectly caught, staring at Mammon’s insufferable grin. You groaned, trying once again to push him off before giving up, your arms flopping uselessly while pinned underneath his mass.

“God damn it, _fine_ , Mammon. I’ll stay up with you. Just get the hell off of me before I scream for Lucifer to come and beat your ass.”

He pushed himself up and off, and flung himself next to you on the bed, finally letting your blankets go. He settled into a cross-legged position, and you begrudgingly shifted up next to him, leaning your head against his shoulder. You grabbed a corner of your blankets and pulled it over yourself, before glancing up at Mammon, seeing his cheeks flushed red as he quickly did the same on his side.

He cleared his throat, and pulled out the remote, flipping channels until he landed on one playing an old action movie. Currently on the screen was an obviously fake monster, played by somebody in a rubber suit, knocking over knee-high buildings, with a pre-recorded screech playing in the background. You sat in silence for a whole six seconds before speaking up.

“This is dumb, the roars don’t even match up with when the monster’s mouth is open.”

“Listen, _Attack Of The Monster Who Just Wanted To Be Loved But Grew Up In An Emotionally Distant Family And Only Knows How To Express Affection Through Violence and Destruction_ is a classic, and I will fight you if ya say otherwise.”

“Mammon, how the hell do you people even remember the names to these things? Also I’ll say whatever I want because it’s stupid late and I’m tired.”

Mammon pouted, looking down at you.

“I’m tired, too, I just can’t sleep, which is why I’m here! I’m just so lonelyyy!”

You sighed, some of your anger melting at his puppy dog eyes. Mammon had incredibly effective puppy-dog eyes, most likely because that was what kept people from killing him for not paying them back, or because that’s how he convinced people to give him money. You snuggled into Mammon’s side, pulling the blankets up to your chin as you watched the movie together.

“Why is the monster suddenly human-sized? It was just knocking over whole skyscrapers. Now it can just be the same height as Lady What’s-Her-Face?”

“Henrietta can shape-shift, ya idiot, be quiet, this is like the best part.”

“All they’re doing is just standing in the street, how is this the best part?”

“Lady Anabelle is about to teach Henrietta how to actually love somebody, and how to express that love in a healthy way, which ya’d know if you’d be quiet.”

The movie continued, and you find that you’ve somehow snuggled up even more to Mammon, one arm wrapped around his waist while the other holds your blankets.

“Since when does Lady Anabelle have a fiancé? And who the hell even is he? This is the stupidest attempt at a love triangle I’ve ever seen.”

“She was introduced with her fiancé at the very beginnin’ of the movie, when the government people are throwin’ a big dance thing. Her fiancé is Lord Williamson, the main financer of the science lab that discovered Henrietta, and so he basically gets the final say in everythin’ the company does, which is why Lady Anabelle was even able to meet Henrietta in the first place, because she was with him on a tour of the lab an’ stuff when Henrietta broke out.”

“Oh, okay. That makes sense.”

More terrible acting ensued, and you found yourself wrapped around Mammon, both arms around his waist, while his arms wrapped around your shoulders. Your head was resting on his shoulder, and his head was resting on yours. He was surprisingly warm, and you found yourself incredibly comfortable and not wanting to move. He had removed his jacket at some point, so it was even more comfortable for you, since you no longer had to push around his collar to try and get it to avoid poking your eyes.

“Wait, what? Why did Lady Anabelle just leave like that? Henrietta doesn’t have any human money to pay the bill with, she’s going to be trying to clean dishes with her giant claws! She can’t do that! She can barely manage to hold a teacup without breaking it! Lady Anabelle really left her hanging! Henrietta deserves better."

“Shhhh, just shut up an’ watch instead of talkin’, and then you’ll actually get what’s goin’ on.”

At some point, you both shifted, no longer sitting upright, instead resembling a scoop of half-melted ice cream dropped on pavement. Your head was now more or less on Mammon’s chest, and you could hear his heart beating. It was steady, and you found yourself lulled into a sense of calm and peace.

“What? What do you mean Lady Anabelle was the leader of the lab the whole time! That’s bullshit! We saw her the and the leader sitting at a table together, there’s no way that she could’ve been them! They both spoke, and there’s no way Lady Anabelle could have pre-recorded her speech as the leader! She answered a question about the fabric of the cloak, for crying out loud! You can’t predict that!”

“Will you shut up?! This is such a good part!”

“I’m still calling bullshit. I bet the real leader is holding Lord Williamson captive and forcing her to say this in order to save his life. She loves him enough to do this, even though she loves Henrietta. When she ran out of the café earlier after getting that call from Lord Williamson, I’d be willing to bet that it was actually the leader revealing that they had taken him as a hostage.”

“Oh my god, shut up! You’re ruinin’ the suspense! Just let the movie explain what’s goin’ on!”

“No, I refuse to believe that Lady Anabelle would have ordered Henrietta to be subjected to those horrible kinds of tests! You saw her expression the first time she talked to Henrietta! Lady Anabelle had a massive crush on her the moment they first met! There’s no way she’s the leader!”

“Shut up, or I’ll smother ya with a pillow.”

You two drifted closer and closer together, and by the very end of the movie, you were sitting in Mammon’s lap, fully snuggled against his chest. His head was resting on yours, and had his arms wrapped around you, pulling you close to him. Your arms were wrapped around his torso, hands latched on his back. You were both leaning against the wall, no longer willing to go the effort of staying upright.

_“Henrietta, I am sorry for everything I put you through. It’s my sincerest wish that despite what’s happened, you can remember the good, that you can remember what I taught you. It’s not about who you love, it’s about how you express it. It doesn’t matter who you decide to spend your life with, it could be a starfish, a whale, a rock, or even another human. What matters is how you tell them that. You can’t push them away, or hit them, or make them feel bad. You have to lift them up, towards the light, and they’ll lift you up, too. Love isn’t pushing others down, it’s about raising others up. Love has the power to give you wings, Henrietta. Please don’t forget that. And forgive me for saying this, for I have no right to, but please don’t forget that I love you. I truly do, Henrietta. I will never forget you.”_

_“I’ll remember, Anabelle. I’ll remember everything you taught me, I swear. I won’t forget it, and I promise I won’t forget you.”_

_“Oh, Henrietta. I never deserved you. I love you, my dear. Scales and claws and all, I love you. I love all of you.”_

_“I love all of you, too, Anabelle. I always will. Despite everything. I forgive you. I love you, Anabelle. You taught me how to love, and I know I will always love you.”_

_"Oh, my dear Henrietta, I can’t find the words to say how overjoyed I am to hear that. I know what I’ve done is unforgiveable, but with you… I believe… I believe that I can have a second chance. I believe that we can have a second chance. We can finally be free, free to love each other, free of that terrible company, free of everybody who would pull us apart. Oh, Henrietta, I never want to be apart from you again. We can be together, my love… We can be happy together… I can be happy… with you.”_

_“That’s all I want, Anabelle.”_

_“Anabelle?”_

_“Anabelle?!”_

_“Anabelle! Anabelle, no, please! Please don’t go! Not after everything-! Doctor! Doctor, nurse! Anybody, please! Help! Somebody help her, please! Don’t- don’t go! Don’t leave me, my love! Stay with me!”_

_“Stand back, I’m a doctor, I can help her!”_

_“Oh, please, Anabelle… please…”_

_“I’m sorry, ma’am… but Lady Anabelle is dead. There’s nothing I can do.”_

_“Anabelle…”_

_“I’m so sorry for your loss.”_

_“I finally thought it was over. That we could be happy together. Why did you have to leave me? Oh, Anabelle, why?”_

_“One-hundred and fifty years have passed, and while the rest of the world has moved on and forgotten, I have not. Anabelle, I love you, and I always will. Nothing will ever change that. I love all of you, from your hair to your hands to your shoes. Just because you’re gone doesn’t mean that changes. You were the one who taught me how to love. I will always remember you, and I will always love you.”_

You sniffled, stubbornly holding back tears. Above you, you heard Mammon do the same. You held him a little bit closer, and he did the same. Neither of you said anything, too focused on trying to hold back tears. As an infomercial for some kind of construction or home improvement product blared, presented by some demon named Pithius Fast, you finally managed words.

“That was one of the best movies I’ve ever seen.”

“I know, right! The endin’ sucks, but like, in a good way. It makes ya sad, but also happy? Ya get what I mean?”

“Yeah, I get what you mean. But poor Henrietta… just when things are looking up for her, too! Like, the lab’s finally been destroyed, Lord Williamson was revealed to be the real leader all along and just pretended to hold himself hostage but was then killed when Henrietta’s half-human clones blew up the secret undersea lab, Lady Anabelle was out of his control, and because her family thought that she died in that same explosion, she was finally free from their influence pressuring her to marry a successful business man and continue their family traditions, and the government finally realized that Henrietta had changed! But then Annabelle just goes and dies and leaves Henrietta alone! It’s not fair, really.”

Another demon came onto the screen, interrupting your train of thought.

“You’re currently watching the Classics Channel during our marathon of the _Attack Of The Monster Who Just Wanted To Be Loved But Grew Up In An Emotionally Distant Family And Only Knows How To Express Affection Through Violence and Destruction_ series! Next up is the straight-to-DVD sequel, _Marriage Of The Monster Who Learned How To Love From A Human But Then The Human Died, But Now The Monster is Getting Married To Another Monster Who Looks Just Like Her Except With Some Small Sexist Change To Make It Obvious That The Other Monster Is A Male Because They Are Straight_ , which was made after the studio that made the original was sold to a much larger company that preferred a more heterosexual take on the series. After this is the revamp made twenty years after the second movie, titled _People Didn’t Like That We Made It Straight So We’re Just Going To Remake The Original Movie But For A Younger Audience Which Means We Just Put In A Bunch Of Pop Culture References That Will Be Outdated By The Time The Movie Releases In Theaters And Also Lady Anabelle Actually Survives And She And The Monster Get Married And Live Happily Ever After_. If you stay tuned, the fourth, fifth, and sixth movies in the series are after that. And with that, enjoy!”

You and Mammon snuggled together as the opening to the next movie started playing, the blankets wrapped tightly around both of you.

“We’re like, what, ten minutes in? And this already sucks so much.”

“Yeah, the sequel really took a shitty turn because of the whole production company change thing, but it’s one of those movies where it’s good because it’s so bad, especially when it gets to the part where Henrietta is like, roller-skatin’ in the air usin’ two planes.”

“That seriously happens?”

“Oh yeah. I saw it like a thousand years back and tried to do the same sorta’ thing with mini cars. I fell down the stairs and hit a suit of armor that we had in the lobby. I was in a double sling for a long time. Beel had to feed me, but ended up eatin’ most of my food himself. The others still make fun of me sometimes for it.”

You struggled to hold back your laughter as you imagined Mammon, with both of his arms suspended in midair, unable to move them.

“Hey! Quit laughin’ at me, it was a traumatic event!”

Despite his words, there was a grin on his face, and you two cuddled even closer.

The night continued passing, the movie playing, and gradually, you started to yawn. Your eyes started falling shut, forcing you to jolt awake as you tried to watch the movie. Your head rested fully against Mammon’s chest, and the steady beat of his heart eased you into a comfortable half-awake state. Mammon was yawning, too, his hands loosening their grip on each other slightly, although his arms were still wrapped around your shoulders. His head drooped, and the two of you were slumped in your piles of blankets, resembling a miserably put-together tent.

Mammon was the first to fall asleep, and when you heard him start to snore, despite being more than half-asleep yourself, you took a moment to grin in victory.

In the morning, Asmodeus would come in to investigate your still-playing tv, and would grin in evil delight at seeing the two of you cuddling together in your bed, Mammon’s arms wrapped protectively around you, while your arms clung to his waist. Asmo would snap several photos from several different angles, including some where he included himself in the foreground, making peace signs, winking, blowing kisses, and just generally showing himself off.

Asmo would send the best pictures to the group chat, before inviting all the other brothers to your room, to see who could do the most before either of you woke up.

In the morning, Lucifer would win by setting the breakfast table on top of you both. He set places for each of the brothers, with the exception of Mammon, including plates with eggs, toast, and bacon, cups filled with hot tea, a beautiful display rack of freshly-baked pastries, a pitcher of water with a few slices of lemon in it, and the tea pot with the remaining tea.

The rest of them would sit around to eat, but Beelzebub would wake Mammon up when he dropped a Danish on his face.

Mammon would wake you up when he realized what was going on, and begin thrashing around in surprise, embarrassment, and rage, and end up spilling the entire pitcher of water onto you.

And in the morning, you, newly woken up, completely drenched in ice water, with a lemon slice decoratively hanging onto your hair, would force every single brother out of your room, including Mammon, throwing another Danish at his face.

But that would all happen in the morning, and right now, it was still night.

You were warm, wrapped in Mammon and blankets.

You felt peaceful, the sound of the movie forming white noise in the background.

You felt safe, protected by Mammon’s arms encircling you and his head resting just above yours.

You were half-asleep, and you felt your arms grow heavy, and your eyes flicker closed.

Everything was still and content.

And finally, at last, with the comforting rhythm of Mammon’s heartbeat, you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment letting me know what you think, and drop a kudos if you liked it! ^^


End file.
